


Wedding Day

by naudreyteampancakes



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: AND ABOUT THIS FANFIC, AND THEY HAVE NO IDEA THEY ALREADY HAVE A KID TOGETHER, Gen, I KNOW I MAKE GRAMMAR MISTAKES, ITS ALL HAPPY, LETS JUST SAY, MAY I HAD, Oops, SEASON FOUR DIDNT HAPPEN, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, THANKS GOD THE PRIEST IS NOT THE REV, THE LAST EPISODES OF SEASON 3 EITHER, apparently, haha - Freeform, ineverknowwhatswrongbcitseemsgoodinmyhead, lol, read now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naudreyteampancakes/pseuds/naudreyteampancakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tittle says it all. Gor ample information read the tags they pretty much explain the whole thing (when it's set, most importantly).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a year and a half that I actually wrote this like and I kind of forgot to post it (seek and find idk, guess it: really forget, to ashamed to post or anything. So yeah that's it.

"How do I look?"

"You're perfect!" Julia said.

"So beautiful!" Audrey#2 said with amazement.

"No words can describe it." Jess said as her turn.

"Pure beauty!" Claire ended.

"Oh my god, stop it I going to cry" Audrey said with tears filling her eyes.

She had a long and white wedding dress with some glitter everywhere. Her hair were in a bun with a white flower on it and in front, a little wick falling from the right side of her face. She also had a bridal veil covering from her bun long down her back. She looked happy and sad at same time. In one word: moved.

"Aww don't cry! Isn't this suppose to be the most beautiful day of your life?" Claire asked by doing circle with her hand on Audrey's back to recomfort her.

"Yes it is." Audrey took a pause. "That's why i'm crying!" and Claire went hug her. 

Julia, Jess and Audrey2# came closer and the three made a hug to Audrey who had a big amount of good feels. Hopefully, she hadn't already put make-up so she just cleaned her tears with a tissue that Julia gave her and thanked her friends.

"Thank you so much girls. I don't know what I would do witout you."

"Well, I know." Audrey2# started. "You gonna marry the man you love and you're going to have a beautiful family with the baby who's comming."

"How old is he?" Julia asked.

"3 weeks" 

"Do you have any idea for his or her name?" Jess asked.

"I'm not really sure, we didn't really talked about it, Nathan and I. We have ideas but we're not sure. If it's a girl, i'll go for Elissa and if it's a boy, Ethan."

Audrey smiled, looked and touched her belly that's still flat, thinking at the life that she wanted to have. She finally had it and this time it won't change.   
________________________

"Man, if I was a girl I'd marry you."

"Uh, Duke, aren't you going a little bit too far?" Dwight asked as looking Duke with a strange look.

"No he isn't. He's my guy crush." Chris continued.

"No Chris. You won't have him he's mine." Duke said trying to not look at him.

"You really think so? He just have to look at me in the eyes and he's mine."

But Duke couldnt resist and he looked at Chris directly in his eyes. "Hey! That's not fair. This is called cheating and...by the way you're pretty handsome and I let you Nathan. You know that i've always prefered you, right?"

"Guys, stop it you're kinda freaking me out." Nathan finally said before a war starts. A weird war. He had a black tuxedo and a blue flower in the pocket of his jacket. 

"You know that we were joking around, right?" Duke asked, once he was out of his admiration for Chris, just to be sure.

"Yeah, sure. Well, I hoped so and to be honest, I was kinda scared that you weren't joking at the beginning." 

"C'mon man you're getting married, these two guys don't have any chance even if it wasn't a joke." Dwight reassured him.

"Especially with Audrey as the one you gonna marry." Duke continued.

"Yeah, you got like one of the most beautiful woman on the earth." Chris added.

"Plus you're gonna be daddy...I mean, " Dwight said as his turn came.

"Good luck." Chris said joking.

"He doesn't need luck." Duke interrupted. "Nathan have a good experience with babies as I heard. Actually he act weirder than us when he have a baby in his arm."

Nathan coudn't help but smile to what his friends were saying about him and suddently, Duke yelled:

"Guys, Nathan gonna be married!"

They all cheered up as Nathan just kept smilling at them.  
________________________

The piano started to play as an Audrey coming from a fairytale arrived. She now had a bunch of white tulips in her hands and some basic make up: mascara, eye liner and a little bit of pale red lipstick. She made her way to Nathan, walking down the alley, slowly. The place was a garden with some weeping trees all around and a beautiful sun making enough light but not to much making the scenery absolutely gorgeous and other hundreads of white differents species of flowers: lotus, tulips, white roses and many others. Returning to Audrey; this seemed the most long walk she have ever did in her life. She had a smile on her face, looking at Nathan. The place was full, but in her head it seemed like if there was only both of them in here. Only the beloved wife and husband.

"There's too many cops around... I don't like that." Duke muttled.

"Shut up and watch." Audrey 2# muttled to him just before the priest begins.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in Matrimony..."

He said his whole speech and the the whole time Nathan and Audrey looked at each other in their eyes, smiling. Finally, the priest arrived to the important part, the one who both were impatiently waiting for.

"Nathan, will you have this woman to wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep only unto her, so long as you both shall live?"

"I will." He answered smiling to Audrey.

"and you Audrey, will you have this man to wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"

"I will." She answered looking deeply in Nathan eyes.

"May I have the rings."

Duke approached them, handed the rings to each others, then they could take them and he steped back. They continued the ceremony: Nathan started talking while putting one of the rings in Audrey's fourth finger.

"I, Nathan, take Audrey to my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us apart." 

Audrey chuckled, shed a tear and continued at her turn, putting the other ring in Nathan's fourth finger.

"And I, Audrey, take Nathan to my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us apart."

And the priest finished:

"By the power vested in me I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

They didn't had to be told twice. 

Audrey wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed each other softly. The kiss was long and sweet. When they broke the kiss, they turned and smiled to their guests who were now standing up, clapping at them and then walked back the alley to the outside. Once they were out, they ran to Nathan's good old Bronco, and just before going inside of it, Audrey throw her bouquet and it's Audrey2# who got it.

"Hey guys! Audrey 2#'s gonna be the next to be married!" Duke shout not so far from her.

"I guess it's gonna be with your Brad, right?" Audrey asked with her smile showing that she's never been nore happy in her life.

"Yeah well, that's weird because he did asked me to marry him," Audrey answered. "And I said yes!" 

"Yaaaaay!" Everybody applauded at her too and finally, the new couple jumped in the Bronco. The car was already on is way when Duke started to laugh.

"What's going on Duke?" Claire and Chris asked.

"Didn't you see the back of his car?"

The three of them looked at the Bronco and laughed again.

"I think Nathan went a little bit too far with this thing about food." Dwight said.

" 'Guess some things never change!" 

On the back of the Bronco was written:" Team Pancakes for the win!" in capitals letters. 

"Ok, you won this time pal. But waffles stays the best to me!" Duke yelled.

"Oh yeah sure, with you maple syrup dark amber and light. " Chris added.

"Personally, I prefer donuts." Dwight replied.

And Claire finally ended by a "Guys, shut up." laughing at them.


End file.
